


Mass Effect Andromeda: Image of an Initiator

by MyWell



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWell/pseuds/MyWell
Summary: Malakai "Kai" Carl Jemison was unsure why his father, Alec Ryder, was so adamant about him joining the Andromeda Initiative.  His sister, Makayla, sure.  She was capable, dutiful, and always had done the name proud in the eyes of both their parents but the relationship between Kai and his father was tenuous at best.  This became especially true after his father learned of the Alliance program, Paladin, and that his son had willingly served as one of their Paladins.  Reluctantly, he joined figuring there was no reason for him to stay since he had no one other than his sister and she would be leaving.  He was unsure as to what lie ahead but whatever it would be, he was more than ready to face it and do his part in helping others be prepared to do the same.But what will he discover in this new galaxy?  Success?  Failure?  Death?  A new life?This is CRT Specialist Malakai Jemison, and this will be the story of him, his crew, and the challenges they contend with as they try to initiate the settling of Andromeda.





	1. Malakai C. Jemison

 

[[Eyes Open]](http://i.imgur.com/n7Sj69d.jpg)

 

Jemison took a single deep and controlled breath while he steadily opened his eyes.  He had suddenly become aware of his surroundings but the familiarity was somewhat strange given how much time that should have passed.  It was like his awareness of the environment had never been interrupted.

 

 **Tech Band:**  “…2819.  Location, Heleus Cluster, Andromeda Galaxy.  Current officers of the Hyperion are...”

 

He could feel the tech band on his wrist vibrate as it spoke while re-synchronizing itself to the Hyperion’s status systems.  The computerized voice made it clearer how unsettling it should be that his current location was so fresh in his mind.  Over 600 years had passed and yet to him, virtually no time had.  Jemison felt rested like he had a full night’s sleep and, rather than having just woken up, had been up for a few hours.  In fact, Jemison felt the same way he did just before he was put into his cryo-pod.  It was literally as If he had closed his eyes, counted to ten, then opened them again.

 

Jemison sat up then immediately stood and, despite this ordinarily being a rather mundane act, it seemed to startle some that had taken notice.

 

 **Jemison:**  “I guess it’s time to get to it.”

he remarked to himself as he began to walk away from his cryo-pod.  Jemison’s attempt to exit was interrupted by two very surprised Medical Cryogenic Specialist Technicians.

 

 **Alin Newton:**  “Quite the spirited one aren't you?  Nonetheless, we still need you to slow down just a bit here.”

the Senior MCST said politely as he placed a gentle but encouraging hand on Jemison’s left shoulder.  Jemison complied and sat back down.

“There we go.  Now let's get a look at you and your pod.”

The woman with him then tapped her data pad against the side of Jemison's pod.

 

 

[[Alin and Natlia]](http://i.imgur.com/8J7IgQg.jpg)

 

 **Jemison:**  “I appreciate the concern but considering I just finished a 600 year power nap, I’ve rested enough. I’m good.”

 

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “Hehmph, I bet you think you are.  Especially given the way you were already up and walking just now, but trust us when... we... say thaaat.”

her words slow, eventually coming to a full stop, as she is confused by the information on her data pad.

“Wait, you’re part of-  No. That can’t be.  Group Green?   But we just started waking this color.  We're not even finished wake up protocols for everyone in this group yet.  This would mean you were up and ready to go after what?  A min, maybe not even, of us administering the amantadine?”

 

As he continued the preliminary examination of Jemison and the cryo-pod, the Senior MCST dismissed the notations read by his colleague.

 **Alin Newton:** “Likely just a clerical error.  Try not to go screaming at anyone though Nat.  We're all just trying to get our bearings after all.”

Alin then addressed Jemison.

“I’m thinking you were group blue.  Maybe even purple.”

 

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “Even if.  Your recovery would still be…  I just know I haven’t seen anyone else standing and walking that quickly.  Hope you’re assigned to something important.  Let’s see shall we?”

She looked back at the digital chart in her hand.

“Jemison, Malakai C.  Combat, Recon, and Tactical Specialist.  SCIES Mission Team.”

 

 **Alin Newton:**  “You scored high enough to be a, what was the slang for it?  A "Critter"?  Impressive.  You might even be the only one in the whole Initiative come to think of it, Jemison.”

 

Alin reiterating Jemison's name triggered some cautious optimism in Natlia.  She had to be sure that the name was the name she thought it was or more so she wanted to know if Malakai was somehow related to the person she had in mind.

 **Natlia Tsang:**  "Wait?  Jemison?  As in Mae..."

 

Natlia and Malakai continued in near unison.  Malakai’s tone was not one of irritation, but it was like someone who had gone through this kind of thing before.  Tsang’s tone was one of controlled excitement.

 **Natlia and Kai:** “…Carol Jemison, the first African-American woman in space.”

 

 **Malakai:**  “Yup.  She would be my 5th Great Gran Gran.”

 

Her elation was now obvious and this caused her to speak noticeably faster.

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “I wrote several of my papers about her.  Well, probably like… every paper where I was allowed to pick her as a subject.  Maybe even a few where I technically wasn't.”

Natlia laughed some before she continued.

“I mean she was the reason I got into science and really wanted to explore the stars since I was a kid.  When I learned about her I had to be all about space.  I'd say she is the reason I joined the Andromeda Initiative.”

 

 **Alin Newton:**  “I didn't know that Nat.  What did you want to do before that?"

 

The pace of her words returned to normal and she took a deep breath before responding.

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “Before that?  Treating unicorns.  Yes, I said it.  I wanted to be a unicorn doctor.”

 

 **Malakai:**  “As grateful and as proud as I am of my Great Grandmama Mae, I kind of wish you hadn't somehow learned about her.  A Unicorn Specialist would have been far more useful on this voyage than a MCST.”

He feigned disappointment with a scoff before continuing.

“Guess my unicorn’s going to have to stay in cryo now.”

he then smiled.  Natlia laughed in response letting out a little snort which embarrassed her almost as much as it caught her off guard though the sound was quickly suppressed.

 

 

[[SCIES Field Team Manual]](http://i.imgur.com/tTY1xCc.jpg)

 

After laughing a little, Alin steered the conversation to something Natlia had said before.

 **Alin Newton:**  “Well I’d say that you got your wish, Nat.  Jemison is on the SCIES Team.  The ones who will find a place to put down our settlements.  Pretty important.  Oh, speaking of which.  Almost forgot.”

Alin selected a data pad, punched a few things into it, and then handed the pad to Kai.

“There is the manual for your specific team assignment.  Read over it, hand the pad back and we'll have you out of here soon enough.”

 

 **Natlia Tsang:** “Jemison, can you make sure one of the settlements is near an ocean?  Spring year-round.  Hell, I’d even take a place that’s like… Fall all the time.”

 

With a slight laugh and a smile, Alin interjected.

 **Alin Newton:**  “I know he doesn’t look like he needs it but how about we get him some coffee first?”

 

Malakai finished reading the data pad and handed it back to Alin.

 **Malakai:**  “Coffee isn't necessary.  Really, but thank you.  I'm fine.  As far as the oceanfront settlement?  I’ll see what I can do for you.  But two things.  Both of you can call me Kai and secondly, just promise me if I find this place, you’ll save me a comfortable beach chair next to yours.”

 

She eagerly smiled as she responded.

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “You got it… Kai.  And I’m Natlia by the way.  Or Nat.  You know.  So you’re not sitting next to a stranger.”

 

 **Alin Newton:**  “And I’m Alin.  And Kai, you appear perfectly preserved.  Your pod read out is good and so it appears that you’re ready for your medical examination.”

 

 **Malakai:**  “Well, it was nice to meet you both but I’ll let you get to everyone else.”

 

He pointed in the general direction that Malakai needed to go as he spoke.

 **Alin Newton:**  “You’re going to want to head that way and have a seat on one of the beds out there.”

 

 **Natlia Tsang:**  “Says here Dr. Lexi T’Perro will be the one conducting the exam.”

 

 **Alin Newton:** “Ah.  She’s one of the Initiative’s best docs."

 

 **Natlia Tsang:** "One of our weirdest doctors."

Alin gave Natlia a disapproving look.

"What?  She is."

 

 **Alin Newton:** "You'll be in good hands, Kai.  Take care and good luck out there.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Thank you for that, Alin.  You can never have too much luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critter - Combat, Recon, and Tactical Specialist often referred to as such due to the acronym: CRT, which people commonly pronounce "crit." This is why they are also sometimes called "Critters" and or referred to as being "Critical" specialists.


	2. Dr. Lexi T'Perro

[[Waiting to Be Seen By Lexi]](http://i.imgur.com/sPEjPGJ.jpg)

 

Malakai sat patiently on the sterilized bed waiting to be seen.  The Information Board played on repeat in the background.  Based on the surname, Kai figured that the only Asari woman present must be the doctor that was assigned to examine him before he would be cleared for duty.  She finished examining a woman with pink hair and then turned her attention to the data pad in her hand.  Kai’s thoughts drifted to Initiation protocols dealing with things like purifying water sources, first contact with complex sentients, and low impact environment utilization.  He ran through them in his mind rapidly and on repeat.  This mostly occurred due to habit rather than any kind of actual preparation as Kai felt plans often failed to remain intact once in the field.  Despite the doctor’s naturally graceful and subtle steps, as well as his thoughts being elsewhere, Kai was aware of her presence before she spoke.

 **Kai:** "Hello doc.  Dr. T'Perro I presume?" 

 

 

[[Lexi Examination]](http://i.imgur.com/bcm9zsr.jpg)

 

Kai addressing her seemed sudden as there was no indication that he knew she was there before he spoke as he was still looking in the other direction, but Lexi immediately went to respond in kind. 

 **Lexi T’Perro:**  “Greetings…”

As she responded, Lexi realized that she had looked at where to locate the next person she needed to examine but didn’t check the name so she glanced at her data pad again to continue.

“…Malakai Jemison.  I am Doctor Lexi T’Perro, which... you know that... already, obviously... because you addressed me as so... but... and I will be conducting a brief but sufficiently thorough medical examination of you."  She couldn't help but notice how nervous, or flustered, she felt.  Was it because she didn't know his name beforehand?  That couldn't be it, she hadn't been aware of any of the names of the people she examined up until now.  Or maybe it was that and it was only mattering now.  But why now?  These were the things she thought about as she continued.

"Cryo-Specialists, though they do examine you, primarily check to make sure the pod didn't malfunction in some way while you were in stasis.  I, on the other hand, am the one to make sure that you’re medically sound.”

Her head tilted slightly as something piqued her interest in the notations made by the MCSTs.  She shook her head slightly with disbelief and then pulled up the secondary notes.  Lexi then looked at Kai and was surprised by his gaze steady and directly on hers.  This caused her to briefly lose her train of thought but she managed to continue.

“Yes, so.  This is.  A more thorough examination is needed, especially in your case since the MCSTs indicated you were able to stand and walk within moments of amantadine administration.  Now in your species that could mean something as simple as elevated levels of adrenaline, and or dopamine, brought on by something like being excited about the opportunity to explore the unknown out here.  Or it could be indicative of something else a little more serious.  Either way, this is an important step in making certain that one is mission ready.”

 

He nodded, clearly genuinely interested in everything she had to say, as Lexi explained it to him.

 **Kai:**  “Understood.  And thank you for doing this.”

 

She was a little unsettled by Kai’s pleasant response as Lexi was more accustomed to people not liking doctors and this was typically truer among humans.  Lexi felt flattered for some reason but tried to dismiss the feeling, both to herself as well as out loud, with a small laugh as she responded. 

 **Lexi:**  “It’s just my job, Jemison.”

As if he were silly for showing gratitude and she were silly for liking it, Lexi smoothly presented a smile that would betray only a minor hint of awkwardness to the trained eye.  Just to be certain he wouldn't notice, she immediately put the data pad down just behind Kai and began her tests.

“Now follow my fingers with your head.”

Lexi placed the index and middle fingers of her left hand on the right side of Kai's neck just under his jaw, and the thumb of that same hand against Kai’s throat.  The wrist of that hand, she allowed to rest against his chest.  Lexi made a fist with her other hand in front of Kai’s face then pointed her index and middle fingers straight up with her finger nails facing towards her.  She then moved them from the center of his face to his left and then to his right.

 

Kai admired Lexi’s attempt at modesty as well has her not relying solely on technology to conduct her evaluation of his wellbeing.

 **Kai:**  “I know it is your job.  Doesn't mean I can’t be appreciative of what you’re doing.  So I am.”

Kai said as his head followed Lexi's fingers with notable precision.

 

She could feel the inner tendrils of her scalp starting to react warmly to his words as well as the vibe he was giving off, but Lexi decided to merely proceed as if Kai had said nothing in an attempt to discourage him from continuing to engage her.

 **Lexi:**  “Steady, well controlled, precise movements.  Breath rate not depressed.”

The data pad beeped as it recorded her words.

“Now follow my fingers again, but this time only with your eyes.”

Lexi removed her left hand from Kai, then grabbed something from her waist.  Light shined into Kai’s eyes as he complied with her command to follow her hand with just his eyes.

“Eyes are extremely responsive showing no signs of sluggishness.  Exceptional light response.”

Lexi then went to the console to see if the scans matched her analysis.

“Hmm.  Well, Jemison.  If it weren't for the notes in here, I would have no way of knowing that you were just revived from cryo-sleep.”

 

 

[[Checking SAM Connection]](http://i.imgur.com/E4AoaFe.jpg)

 

Malakai sensed Lexi’s sudden reserved demeanor and thought he may have upset her somehow.  His confusion was rather apparent as he had no idea as to what he could have done or said to warrant this change in her, but he was more concerned with getting the all clear so he could get to work.

 **Kai:**  “Oh… kay.  Alright.  Then I can get going?”

 

 **Lexi:**  “One more thing.  We need to make sure your SAM implant is functioning.  SAM are you connected with Malakai's implant?”

 

 **SAM:**  << “Yes, Dr. T’Perro.” >>

 

 **Lexi:**  “Okay, now let’s see if SAM’s connection is functioning properly.  Malakai, how do you feel?”

 

He wasn't sure how to answer both because he didn't know the kind of answer Lexi was looking for and he was uncertain as to what kind of answer would get him out of the examination.

 **Kai:**  “I feel fine?  Uh, well rested and um... ready for duty.  You know, whatever we, the Initiative, needs I'm ready to do... to make sure we get our first settlement’s established.”

 

 **SAM:**  << “Malakai Jemison’s answer appears to be accurate.  Physical and neurological readings for Malakai Jemison appear to be optimal.  Amantadine levels are at 0%.  Both unusual findings as notation indicates that Malakai Jemison was revived approximately 10 minutes 37 seconds ago.  This would not be sufficient enough time for a human, even one with a high metabolic rate, to completely recover from being taken out of stasis.  Their body would also not be able to completely purge the revival chemicals in that limited time frame.  Despite the unusual nature of his readings, and given his response to your question, I have concluded that they are valid and that my connection to Malakai Jemison is functioning properly.” >>

 

 

[[More Thorough Scan]](http://i.imgur.com/y0Eh6uG.jpg)

 

 **Lexi:**  “Those scans are even stranger than I anticipated.”

she said sounding more fascinated than concerned and more to herself than to Malakai.  She was running through a list of possibilities in her head to explain things when Kai interrupted her thoughts.

 

 **Kai:** “So… Am I-”

 

 **Lexi:** “Ah!  Yes.  I mean I think there is a clerical error at work here and that you were in a different group than notated.  To call these readings 'impossible' for a human that was just taken out of hibernation would be an understatement.”

Lexi said at a hastened pace of speech before laughing slightly.

“Even a Salarian would be envious of this recovery, Jemison.  I say that because the notes indicate that you were standing in literally no ti-” 

 

 **Kai:** “Buuuut I’m fine righ-”

 

She’s was almost into a trance like fascination with the possibility of such recovery when Kai's words startled her.

 **Lexi:** “Oh right!  Yes.  You’re fine.  Better than really.”

Kai went to stand up but Lexi gently stopped him.

“But let’s take another scan just to be sure.”

 

At this point, Kai was sure that this request was due to Lexi's scientific curiosity and not because of medical diligence, but he complied with her insistence as he gave only minor protest.

 **Kai:**  “I told you I’m alright, but… my mom always taught me to listen to the experts and since in this case that’s you, I will sit here for as long as you feel is necessary.”

he said as he begrudgingly surrendered to Lexi. 

 

 **Lexi:**  “Your mother sounds like a wise woman.”

 

Kai cleared his throat in order to choke down the abrupt sadness welling inside him.

 **Kai:**  “Ah… yeah, she was.”

 

She felt his sorrow in the crest of her head.  It felt like a dull ache that she could taste in the back of her throat.  Despite her also being a psychologist, Lexi was quite young by Asari standards and still hadn't mastered handling how they naturally felt the emotions of others as if they were their own.  Still, her tuning into Kai felt stronger than usual.  While she managed to handle it better than most Asari her age, it still managed to kill her original enthusiasm to continue studying Kai.

 **Lexi:**  “I was… unaware, Jemison.  I’m sorry.”

 

 

[[What’s Up?]](http://i.imgur.com/09IklpM.jpg)

 

He immediately tried to assure Lexi that she had done nothing wrong.

 **Kai:**  “No need to be.”

Kai gave a slight laugh before continuing as he managed to push the troubling emotions back down for now.

“I’m the one that brought her up.  But she was sick and… Hey, the Asari believe in us returning to a universal consciousness of some kind.  Mine tends to believe in a life of sorts after this one ends.  Other races have beliefs that are similar to one of those or something in between.  One of us has to be right, right?  So I uh... I’m sure she’s better wherever she is.”

Taking notice of someone being examined across from him, that is also taking notice of him, Kai gave an upward nod which was enthusiastically returned.

“Besides, we’re all 600 years away from loved ones.  Everyone here has loss.”

 

His words gave her some comfort, but it also helped that Kai’s sadness had dissipated so it started to fade in her as well.  Lexi also found it interesting that Kai had any knowledge at all about the faith of the Asari.  Perhaps this was why she felt a strange urge she couldn't quite explain.  Or maybe it was something else, but Lexi wanted to address her abrupt lack of warmth earlier.

 **Lexi:**  “Yes.  Well.  If I seemed cold before...  I'm not used to... it is just easier sometimes to-”

 

 **Kai:**  “You’re just doing your job.”

he said with a half-smile playfully referencing Lexi’s words from before.  Lexi only kind of smiled back unsettled by her feeling more relaxed than she has felt in a while.

 

 

[[Info Boarding]](http://i.imgur.com/eQZ8bzM.jpg)

 

The information board playing in the background caught her attention in the brief pause that followed.  Lexi looked up from her data pad and stared at the images on the board.

 **Lexi:**  “Makes it sound so easy doesn't it?”

 

He laughed slightly before replying.

 **Kai:**  “Well you don’t want people waking up to something dismal.  They may want to go back into cryo.”

 

She returned a soft laugh as she agreed.

 **Lexi:**  “I suppose that is true.”

 

 **Kai:**  “But don’t worry.  The Milky Way threw a lot at all our species and we managed to survive.  I’m sure we’ll face new challenges here, but I believe we’ll persevere and be better for it in the end.”

 

She was at least moderately impressed and humored as she responded to Kai.

 **Lexi:**  “Now that is an informational board I wouldn't be opposed to.”

Lexi found herself so at ease that she didn't notice that things transitioned from an examination to her just having a conversation.  When Lexi realized that she had spent much more time with Kai than she should have, it caused her to abruptly try to move him on. 

“You have to get going, Jemison!”

 

 **Kai:**  “Kai.”

He grinned.


	3. Cora Harper

She sighed deeply then said his name before continuing.

 **Lexi:** “Kai.  Either way, you need to go.  The Prime Initiator has requested the SCIES Mission Team report to him as soon as possible.”

 

[[Hitting the Rock in a Hard Place]](http://i.imgur.com/BDT032q.jpg)

 

He stood up.

 **Kai:**  “Sounds good.”

 

Lexi’s data pad flashed which caused her to look down.

 **Lexi:**  “Though if you wait a moment, it appears they are about to wake group silver and if I’m not mistaken your file indicated that...”

She tapped a few things on her data pad.

“…Ah yes.  Your sister Makayla and she is in that group.  She is also at the very top so they should be performing wake up procedures on her shortly.  Perhaps you would like to be there when they wake her up.”

 

He smiled appreciatively at Lexi’s thoughtfulness.

 **Kai:**  “You know something?  I'd like really like that.  Thank you.”

Her scalp warmed a little upon receiving more genuine appreciation from him.  His smile added some tingling to that warmth.  While it made her uncomfortable, rather than pull away from it, she allowed herself to have those feelings, if only for a moment, and without hesitation Lexi smiled pleasantly as she responded. 

 **Lexi:**  “Good.  It usually helps when a familiar face is the firs-“

 

Suddenly the ship shook violently as if it had just collided with something.  Many people, as well as equipment, were knocked to the floor as a result.  Kai and Lexi are no exception to this and found themselves completely taken off balance.  The ship’s angle changed and a cryo pod slid rapidly towards them.  Kai threw himself in front of Lexi to protect her and braced himself for the impact but then the artificial gravity failed so the pod floated over them instead of striking Kai in his back.

 

 

[[Meeting Cora 600 Years Later]](http://i.imgur.com/BB4FhZg.jpg)

 

Cora entered the area and quickly re-established the artificial gravity.  As her feet touched the floor, she immediately took notice of Kai and walked over to him and Lexi.  Cora gripped Lexi's hand and Kai's wrist, pulled, and helped them both to their feet.  Lexi had a look of slight irritation on her face as her eyes narrowed in on Kai but before she could express her displeasure, Cora, unaware that Lexi was about to say something, spoke first.

 **Cora:**  “Kai.  Good to see you’re awake and in one piece.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Yes.  Good to see you too Cora.  Feels like we haven’t spoken in centuries.  Har. Har. Har.”

Kai said as he smirked about his cheesy joke.

 

She chuckled some almost against her will as she didn’t want to encourage him but she was too glad to see Kai and see him in his usual good spirits.

 **Cora:**  “I see your terrible sense of humor managed to thaw out with the rest of you.”

 

 **Kai:**  “It was the first thing I packed.  Even before my toothbrush."

The 3 of them share some laughs.

 

 **Lexi:** "How hygienic of you."

 

 **Cora:** "I know.  Gross, Kai."

 

 **Kai:** "Hey, I didn't say I didn't pack my toothbrush.  It just wasn't first.  So, any word on what happened?”

 

 **Cora:**  “Nothing.  Sensors are scrambled and your father-”

 

Cora was interrupted by the voice of Alec Ryder over the intercom.

<< **Alec Ryder:**  “This is the Prime Initiator.  SCIES designated personnel continue preparations.  Cora,  Jemisons, report to the bridge.”>>

 

Cora grinned and pointed up with her index finger.

 **Cora:**  “That.”

Both her and Kai nodded and laughed.

“The man wants us ready to drop down unto our golden world in 45 minutes.”

 

 

[[Cryo Pod Interrupted]](http://i.imgur.com/YqNCelC.jpg)

 

 **Kai:**  “Yes.  We’ll head there but they’re about to wake Kayla and I’m sure she’ll be happy to see your sunny-“

 

 **Dr. Frederick Linus:**  “I need a MEDS over here for a second opinion!”

The MCST said to get anyone’s attention.  Everyone else was busy tending to themselves or someone else, so Lexi walked over with Cora and Kai. Once they got over there, Linus explained the situation.  While he explained, Lexi used her data pad to sync with the pod.

“Found this pod out of place.  Must have slid out of the cryo room.  Given the error code, thawing must have started just as the Hyperion shook.  Interrupted the process.”

 

 **Lexi:**  “It’s Makayla Jemison.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Is she okay?”

 

 **Frederick Linus:**  “Should be.  The pods were designed to protect its occupants in the event of an interruption during any stage even if it occurs during wake-up protocols.  When that happens, the pod places the person in a kind of controlled coma by maintaining the hibernation cycle while disabling the cryogenic one.”

 

 **Lexi:**  “Vitals are strong and are in normal range.  SAM, were you able to establish a link to Makayla Jemison’s implant?”

 

 **SAM:**  << “I was unable to fully establish a connection to Makayla Jemison’s implant Dr. T’Perro, but I was able to obtain biological readings which indicated that her pulse, respiration, and brain activity were all within normal range.” >>

 

 **Lexi:** “Okay.  That means everything vital wise is fine but the emergency state Dr. Linus refers to is one where it would be better for us to not assist in her revive.”

 

 **Kai:**  “So basically you guys are saying my sister will need to wake up on her own.”

 

 **Lexi:**  “We’ll keep her in a hibernetic state to play things safe, but essentially yes.  She will be waking up unassisted.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Any idea as to how long that will take?”

 

Her eyes lit up as if she were on a quiz show and her favorite topic had just come up.  Lexi spoke with enthusiasm as she answered Kai’s question.  Though her response wasn't much of an answer.

 **Lexi:**  “Even with our scientific advancements, the mind remains a mystery.  It is astounding how little we know about the brain or even consciousness really.  We likely know more about this-”

 

The tech interjected as politely as he could once he realized that Lexi was likely to keep going.

 **Frederick Linus:**  “No.  We don’t know when she will wake up.  But we’re confident that she will.”

 

She realized that she had started rambling and Lexi's guilt was evident when she spoke.

 **Lexi:** “Right.  What my colleague stated.”

 

Kai gave a slight laugh while nodding.  He then sighed playfully as he shook his head.  He looked down at his sister’s cryo pod then placed an affectionate hand on its surface.

 **Kai:**  “That  _is_  how  _you’d_  wake up.  Without any help.  All on your own.  Oh and you'd pick, like, the perfect time to make your appearance.  That is so you."

He then knelt down beside the pod as if Makayla was actually listening to him and would be able to hear him better now that he was closer. 

"Take your time, Kay.  You’ll be in capable hands so there’s no rush.”

 

She placed a reassuring hand on Kai’s right shoulder.  This act was so surprising to Lexi, it almost startled her when she felt Kai's shoulder but she pressed on to comfort him despite her uncertainty as to why.

 **Lexi:**  “She will be fine.”

 

He looked back at Lexi and then to the other tech.

 **Kai:**  “I know.  I know you guys'll take good care of her.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Thank you, Dr. Lexi.  Keep us updated.”

 

She nearly snatched her hand from Kai's shoulder before replying. 

 **Lexi:**  “Of course.”

 

Kai stood up and then turned to Cora.

 **Cora:**  “Jemison, let’s get going but before we leave, why don’t you do a quick check on everybody here.  We have time.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEDS = Medical Examination and Diagnostic Specialist


	4. Freac Encounter

**Cora:**  “Good.  While you do that, I’ll keep checking for updates and direct people as necessary on my omni-tool.”

 

 

[[Hayes Recon]](http://i.imgur.com/cDz99D7.jpg)

 

 

Kai nodded at Cora then looked around to determine the order he would check on things.  He then approached the woman with pink hair first as she was the closest to where they were standing.  She was in front of the information board seemingly in a trance as she listened to it.  He remembered her name as he approached her.

 **Kai:**  “Hayes, you still good to go?”

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Oh yeah.  I was just checking this out.  Listening to it.  It’s just.  I find it motivating.”

 

 **Kai:**  “It is a pretty good message.”

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “It's garbage.  It's on some fake pep squad "please to fall into deep despair and hack off your head" kinda bullshit but still.  You know?”

she said as she chuckled.

 

He grinned back.

 **Kai:**  “Something to get you out there into the unknown even though we're already square deep in it right?”

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Right.  Right.  That.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Listen, I know you’re probably in a hurry to get out there but if you’re not at 100% right now after us getting banged around like that-“

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Kai, right?"

She interrupted.  Kai nodded.

"Let me ask you something.”

Kai expressed a willingness to hear her question.

“Would you be asking me about my status... for a second time if I were a guy?”

 

There was a slight pause before Kai shook his head approvingly feeling that Hayes had made a valid point.

 **Kai:**  “You know something?  You’re right.  And thank you for calling me on it.”

Hayes gave a short laugh due to being amused and surprised at the same time.  Kai grinned at her response finding it odd.

“What?” 

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “It’s.  That just wasn't the response I was expecting.  But it is appreciated.  Dudes are usually a bit more… defensive about that sort of thing even if they’re guilty as a bitch.  Hell, sometimes those roughnecks in my unit were ballsy and meat-headed enough to, not only admit it, but try to justify that shit-brained stuff with me.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Ah.  Suppose you're right.  But when I thought about what you said, I felt you were right.  I wouldn't have asked you more than once if not for the gender thing.  At least I don't think I would have.”

Kai looked up for a moment as he thought.

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  "Sooo... you apologized and you're not even sure if you're in the wrong here?"

she gave a brief laugh.

 

His eyes went from looking at the ceiling to Hayes again.

 **Kai:**  "Well I was pretty sure you were right and I definitely offended you and was sorry about that, so, I apologized."

he smiled and returned her chuckle with a short one of his own.

 

She smiled and crossed her arms then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kai.  She shook her head with her eyes fixed on him trying to figure him out and if he was gaming her in some way.  Hayes then decided that Kai was genuine and nodded as her arms unfolded.

 **Samar Hayes:** “It’s no problem really.  I admit.  I caaaaan get defensive myself sometimes.  Being a woman that was in Force Recon can do that to you.  Everyone questioning if you belong.  Always looking at you wondering if you can handle it or if they gonna need to carry you.”

 

He was taken back by what Hayes just stated and was noticeably in awe.

 **Kai:** “Wow, you were in the?  And their?  That's incredible.”

 

Hayes was pleasantly surprised by Kai’s being familiar about the unit she served in and knew enough to be impressed.

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Thank you!  Most people forget N7s aren't the only heavy hitters the Alliance has.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Ain't that the truth."  

He switched to a playful whisper as he leaned towards Hayes a little.  Kai also feigned looking around to make sure no one around was listening.  Hayes contained her laugh only to play along. 

"I wouldn't even say the N7s are the ones that hit the hardest.”

 

She reciprocated his gesture then leaned forward and whispered back.

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Oh is that so?”

 

He returned to his normal posture and speaking voice before he continued.

 **Kai:**  “Absolutely.  When you feel the heat, no one’s better to have at your back or your front than a Freac.”

He paused a moment before giving Hayes a smirk. 

 

She smiled barely containing her pride and appreciation for Kai’s words.  Her voice also returned to a typical conversational tone, if not a little louder than before.  A lot louder than normal actually as she sounded off.

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Damn right and God Bless!  Gravity or not, we’re the best they got!  Oorah!”

This drew some attention and confused looks from others in the room but Hayes wasn't bothered.  Her and Kai shared another laugh as people returned to what they were doing.

 

“Damn right.  But promise not to tell my dad I said that.”

He laughed some.

“I have a feeling that to him, I’ll never be too old to be grounded.”

 

Hayes didn't notice that her grin widened as she spoke.

 **Samar Hayes:** “You have my word.  If you end up as the first person to be told to go to their room in Andromeda, it won’t be because of anything I said.  You have my word.”

 

They snicker together for a few seconds.

 **Kai:**  “Okay.  Good.  Now that we got that out of the way.  Planetfall in 30.”

 

 **Samar Hayes:**  “Looking forward to it, Sir.”

 

Kai responded to Hayes over his shoulder as he headed to check things out in the cryo bay.

 **Kai:**  “Don’t call me, Sir.  The Initiative isn't military-- plus I work for a living.”

he said jokingly.

 

She continued smiling, then answered the request aloud but mainly to herself given Kai had already walked away.

 **Samar Hayes:**  “You got it, Kai.”

Hayes’ eyes were fixated on Kai as he walked off.  Once satisfied, she grinned as she headed to the tram.

 

 

[[Checking on Cryo]](http://i.imgur.com/peJ0mBG.jpg)

 

 **Kai:**  “Everything good back here?”

he asked the technician examining a cryo-pod.

 

 **Hectur Wallard:**  “Yes sir.  Fortunately, no one was in this one.”

 

Accepting the response, Kai then headed towards the MCST with someone that appeared to had not been revived from cryo for more than a few minutes.

 **Kai:**  “And how’s our latest addition to the Hyperion doing?”

he asked while placing a hand on the shoulder of the person sitting on the pod as both him and the pod were being looked over.

 

 **Branz Jarromire:**  “Groggy mostly.  Guess someone fixed everything before we could get too messed up.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Good.  And yeah, the Ancillary-- Cora is quick on her feet… even when they aren't touching floor.”

He grinned at his own joke though he found it corny.  Still the other two people laughed, possibly just to be polite. 

Kai then addressed the MCST.

“Just note it in the data pad to do a more thorough examination.  That way we can be sure this one's good to go.”

 

 **Darryt Mykel:** “Consider it done.”

He enthusiastically replied as he added the notes with his data pad.

 

Kai then approached a pod he noticed was out of place. 

 **Kai:**  “Hmm, let me scan this and make sure everything is functioning correctly before putting it back.”

He used his omni-tool to sync with the pod and, in addition to the basic information about its occupant, finds that everything is functioning properly.

 “Alright.  Looks like you’re fine, Chanel Jordan.  I hope we’re able to establish a nice place for you to wake up to.”

 

 

[[Checking Out Med Bay]](http://i.imgur.com/H1JJo8I.jpg) 

 

Kai then headed back into the medical area and did quick checks on the people being examined.  The first being the guy he exchanged nods with earlier while being examined by Lexi.

 **Kai:**  “Hey guy, I'm sure you've been through some scrapes tougher than this but I’m checking on you anyway.  You good sir?”

 

The doctor looking over him immediately interjected. 

 **Dr. Carlyle:**  “He’s fine.  He’s a bit hard headed and can’t seem to sit still but other than.”

 

 **Liam:**  “I’m just excited.  Been sleeping for too long.  I want to see our new home.  That-- and coffee has always gave me a bit of a kick.  Strong one, really.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Well I’m sure there will be plenty to do soon enough.  Planetfall innnn ohhh, 20.  Be there?”

 

 **Liam:**  “You know it!”

 

He then moved on to two others being examined.

 **Kai:**  “Hope that bit of a bump didn't make either of you want to climb back into the comfy cryo bed for another six centuries.”

 

The two men looked at each other, laughed, and responded enthusiastically and almost in unison.

 **Fischer and Kirkland:**  “Hell no!”

 

 **Fischer:**  “Nah Kai, we got to see what’s happening out there after all.  Cause if we don’t…”

 

Fischer and Kirkland extended a fist towards on another and did a gesture as if they were touching knuckles.

 **Kirkland:**  “…who else will?”

 

He smiled as he praised them. 

 **Kai:**  “Loving the energy fellas.  See you on solid ground.  Be ready in 20.”

Kirkland nodded while Fischer gave a slightly comedic looking salute.

 

 

[[Knocked Over Equipment]](http://i.imgur.com/RcQaRmM.jpg)

 

 **Simon Eddard:**  “I can’t believe I have to clean this mess up.”

he said lamenting aloud to himself. 

 

Kai helped lift the medical cart while trying to lift the person's spirits a little.

 **Kai:**  “Hey.  We’re all batting cleanup one way or another out here.”

 

He sighed before talking, clearly unmoved.

 **Simon Eddard:**  “I guess you’re right.  I just.  I don’t know.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Hey.  None of us really do.  But that’s part of the fun in a way.  Don’t worry though.  We’re all just trying to figure this out.”

 

His tone was lacking motivation when he responded to Kai making the response sound forced.

 **Simon Eddard:**  “Yeah.  Anyway, thanks for the help.”

Kai simply nodded before continuing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freac = Pronounced like "freak" derived from Force REACon, an elite and not so well known unit in the Alliance Military under its Marine Corp Division
> 
> Ancillary = Ancillary Initiator. Sometimes referred to as the "AI" (the context when this term is used is usually enough to avoid confusion) is the person that functions as an Initiator's second in command and is the next in line to be the Initiator should the first become unable to serve in that role.


	5. Technical Difficulties

[[Garson Before He Leaves]](http://i.imgur.com/z4ZKFVv.jpg)

 

Kai was about to head towards Cora so they could be on their way, but decided to stop in front of the Information Board one more time.  He took a deep breath as he listened to Jien Garson’s words of encouragement again as if to give himself added resolve to face what was to come.  Then he walked towards Cora who seemed to be managing different situations and constantly checking for any status updates on her omni-tool.  She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she barely took notice of Kai approaching.  Cora looked up from her omni-tool for a split second to see Kai then addressed him as she went back to what she was doing.

 **Cora:**  “Everyone okay?  You ready to get out of here?”

 

They started walking together away from the med room.

 **Kai:**  “As well as can be expected.  The Hyperion shaking.  I don't think it... well it isn't what seems to have people on edge.”

 

 **Cora:**  “I’m guessing it’s the whole being in the way way out here in the very very unknown after being in a freezer for long long time?”

 

He gave a nod and then shrugged slightly.

 **Kai:**  “That’s my guess anyway.”

 

 **Cora:**  “That’s to be expected.  Aaaand, we all signed up for this very experience.  So-”

 

 **Kai:**  “True.  I'm sure they'll be fine.  And really, when push comes to shove, they can be counted on.”

 

 

[[Scanning for Issues]](http://i.imgur.com/TbYRXCp.jpg)

 

 **Cora:**  “I agree.  We've got some of the best the Milky Way had to offer so I’m sure they will get it in gear once the pressure’s on.  They’ll pretty much have to.  What about our head cou-“

 

An explosion interrupted their conversation.

 **Vaughn Rwassier:**  "Is something ELSE wrong?”

The question sounded almost rhetorical.

 

 **Paul Peters:** “Yeah VR.  We got a serious problem.”

 

 **Imani Thompkins:** “I don’t think I need to tell you guys that we need to hurry up and figure this problem out before a lot of people die in their sleep, but hurry up and figure this problem out before a lot of people die in their sleep!”

The Senior Engineering Specialist directed her people with intensity as she continued to work on containing the damage to slow its progression.

 

 **Vaughn Rwassier:**  “We’re trying to but it is difficult trying to help prevent this from getting worse while looking for the problem boss!”

 

Cora quickly instructed Kai.

 **Cora:**  “Activate your scanner and go give them a hand!  I'll see what I can do from a branch terminal."

She continued, half under her breath. 

"Heaven knows we can’t afford anything else going wrong on this ship.”

 

 **Kai:**  “You got it!”

He rushed over to help while preparing his scanner and addressed the Engineering Specialists.

“I got your back people!  Just keep doing what you can while I scan for the issue!”

 

 **Imani Thompkins:**  “No pressure but be quick about it.  Not sure how much longer till-“

 

 **Kai:**  “I got it.  I got!  It’s the... um… There's a… uh.”

He pointed to the malfunctioning device identified by his scanner.

“…whatever that is right there.  My scanner shows it... as messed up.”

 

 **Imani Thompkins:**  “You heard the man!  What?!  You want him to carry you in his nice strong arms to the problem too!?”

 

 **Vaughn Rwassier:**  “No!  I’m on it!”

The Engineering Specialist accessed the console and then everything flickered briefly, reset, and once back online, sounded as if it was running properly.

“Aaaaaand done!  Got it!”

 

 **Imani Thompkins:**  “Alright! Crisis averted everyone.  Good job!  First round of drinks are on me!”

She turned to Kai.

“That includes you tall, dark, and random hero.  And no, that isn't optional.”

 

He found himself oddly intimidated by Imani and caught off guard by the forwardness of her invitation.  This made him mildly uncomfortable but he found the situation pleasant and smiled as he tried to decide what to say in response.

 **Kai:**  “Well I’m not that ta…  My name is…  It was nothing.”

 

Imani didn’t wait for Kai to finish talking having felt like she said what needed to be said and walked away.  She also directed her people to other tasks.  Paul noticing Kai being a little out of sorts, talked to him.

 **Paul Peters:**  “If by nothing you mean you just helped save a bunch of sleepers, heh, then sure.  Nothing.  And don’t take Imani's abrasiveness too seriously.  I mean.  But she’s serious.  About the drinks.  When we get drinks, she’s gonna expect you there.”

 

 **Imani Thompkins:** “Peters!  Tell your dinner date he’s handsome and you love him and you’ll talk to him later cause you got work to do!”

 

Everyone laughed though Paul only laughed nervously.

 **Paul Peters:** “She’s joking.  I like.  You know.  Women.  I mean if you like guys that’s.  Or if any guy likes guys.  You know that’s fine with me it’s just that-“

 

He laughed as he responded.

 **Kai:** “I know man.  You better get going.  I’ll see you guys at the bar someday soon I hope.  Oh and I appreciate you guys for taking care of the ship.  Tell Imani I said that.”

Paul simply nodded with an awkward grin as he went to his next assigned task. 

 

 

[[Kensey Top Engineer]](http://i.imgur.com/9ggEke0.jpg)

 

Kai looked around to see if Cora had went to a near by terminal.  When he didn't see her, he looked towards the hall leading to the tram and saw just enough to know that she was there.  As he approached, Kai could hear a conversation taking place.

 **Cora:**  “You have to understand, Kensey, you trying to pitch in is appreciated but you’re hurt and someone needs to take a good look at your injury.”

Kai walked over to Cora and noticed two other people, one was on the ground from what appeared to be an injured ankle.

 

 **Kensey Oldham:**  “I’ll be alright.  Besides, they need me.  Even if the entire lower half of my body wasn't working, I’d still be twice the engineering specialist as most around here.”

 

Cora looked like she was about to object and have the other Engineering Specialist take Kensey to the med bay when Kai leaned over and whispered.

 **Kai:**  “She seems determined to keep at it and we might not be able to be picky about help right now.”

 

She gave a hard exhale while folding her arms. After considering Kai's words, Cora looked Kensey in her eyes while addressing the other engineering specialist.

 **Cora:**  “Ulliver."

 

 **Ulliver Yierk:** “Yes, M’am.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Let her keep working.  Just go to Med and have them give you something that will make it easier for her to move around.”

 

He had a defeated look as he listened to Cora while staring at Kensey's expression.

 **Ulliver Yierk:** “Okay, I'll take care of it.”

 

Kensey gave a confident “I Told You So” look back at Ulliver before he turned and walked away.  Then she looked up at, Cora.

 **Kensey Oldham:**  “Thank you, M’am.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Don’t thank me.  Just as soon as the major stuff is done.  Go straight to med bay.  No excuses.”

 

 **Kensey Oldham:** “Right.  Straight to med bay.  Got it.”

 

She gave a quick nod in response before she walked past Kai toward the tram.

 **Cora:** “Let’s get moving, Kai.”

 

 

[[Tram Ride]](http://i.imgur.com/lY3gRPE.jpg)

 

They entered the tram where Kai pressed a button.  The doors closed and they were now headed towards the bridge of the Hyperion.

 **Cora:**  “So our head count?  Are we solid?”

 

 **Kai:**  “Oh right.  Yeah.  We have a full complement… except for Kayla of course.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Not the best start but, still a manageable situation.”

 

A short laugh slipped from Kai which confused and annoyed Cora.  Kai, noticing her glaring, raised his hands a little as if he were trying to keep a powerful animal he stumbled across calm.

 **Kai:**  “No.  It’s just that you’re one of the toughest people around, Cora.  Any situation where you’re still breathing is a manageable one to you.”

 

Her demeanor relaxed from a defensive one.

 **Cora:**  “Thanks.  I think...  I'm pretty sure I needed to hear that.  Thank you.”

she said while smiling in a way that concealed most of her uncertainty.  What she couldn't conceal with her grin, in order to regain her full resolve before the tram reached the bridge, she managed to shove back down.

Cora and Kai arrived at their destination to see Captain Nozomi Dunn and Prime Initiator Alec Ryder disagreeing on the next course of action.


	6. Not So Golden

[[A Dunn Ryder]](http://i.imgur.com/t6L0NMJ.jpg)

**Dunn:**  “Alec, please.  You may be Initiator bu-“

 

 **Alec:**  “Prime Initiator.”

 

Nozomi corrected herself with only minor irritation before she continued.

 **Dunn:**  “Prime Initiator-- but as Captain, this is my ship and everyone on it, you included, are my responsibility.”

 

 **Alec:**  “Whether you like it or not Captain, the protocol’s clear: ‘In the absence of communication with the Nexus-‘”

 

Nozomi cut Alec off and continued the quoting of that particular procedure in a drone like manner as if she were bored.

 **Dunn:**  “…’or the other arks, we proceed to our appointed golden world.’”

she continued while sounding a bit offended.

“Don’t quote protocol to me, Prime Initiator.  We were both part of helping to create it.  But I was made Captain for a reason and it is my decision.  Especially given our situation.  Whatever that is.”

She then pointed to the unusual mass on the viewing screen.

“And whatever that thing is.  Some kind of energy cloud or-”

 

 **Alec:**  “Captain, we need to-”

 

 **Dunn:**  “We need to assess the damage to the Hyperion because we need to stop the bleeding and we need to do that because we have just under 20,000 people still in cryo-hibo to think about.”

 

After observing Dunn and Ryder, Cora attempted to express her thoughts on the situation just loud enough for Kai to hear.

 **Cora:**  “I can’t say I fault her logic.”

 

 

[[Unknown Mass and Ideas]](http://i.imgur.com/mzsgVz4.jpg)

 

He thought about everything as he looked at the screen.  After Kai considered everything, he spoke up.

 **Kai:**  “Captain, at this distance we wouldn't need the Hyperion.  The shuttles should be able to do the rest of the leg work from here.”

 

 

[[Alec Is Stern]](http://i.imgur.com/9lAe5gf.jpg)

 

The way Dunn and Ryder looked back when Kai spoke was as if they were oblivious to his presence until now.  Alec’s expression alone was enough to scold Kai but his words of displeasure promptly followed.

 **Alec:**  “There was no request for your opinion made and I’d expect better discipline from my own son.”

 

 **Kai:** “Sir, yes.  Of course, sir.”

he promptly responded.  Kai also straightened his posture, snapping to attention, without thinking as if by reflex.

 

She stepped forward past Kai as if to protect him, directing her words towards Alec.

 **Cora:**  “Malakai’s right, Sir.  We wouldn't even be taking from her crew as we only need our teams.”

She shifted her focus to Dunn.

“Your ship repairs continue and we check this place out to see if we've found home.”

 

Captain Dunn took a few moments to consider Kai and Cora’s words before she responded.  Her eyes focused on the unusual unknown mass extending beyond the full view of the Kappa Clear Rain Screen while Alec’s steeled gaze slowly shifted from Kai back to Captain Dunn.

 **Dunn:**  “And what if this isn't home?”

she asked barely audible.

 

 **Alec:**  “Then as an Initiator it will be my job to find us another planet to initiate our settlements on.”

 

Even though the pause was only a few seconds, it felt lasting.

 **Dunn:**  “Okay.  Fine.  But let’s at least see if we can get you a view of the planet.  Knox, bring us around and as close as you can.”

 

 **Lani:**  “Yes, Captain.  Sensors are still busted and whatever this is we've hit isn't being very cooperative but I think I can still-”

Lani’s confidence changed to half contained panic.  What she said would barely be able to be heard under normal circumstances but it was so quiet that she may as well had shouted her concern over a loudspeaker.

“Oh no.”

 

As Habitat 7 came into view of the Hyperion’s viewing screen, Lani’s reaction was joined by gasps and dismal comments from other people on the bridge.

 

“This can’t be right.”

 

“What is this place?  It can’t be our golden world.”

 

“It isn’t.  No way this… this just can’t be Habitat 7.”

 

 

[[24 Habitat 7 View]](http://i.imgur.com/wEvsyOL.jpg)

 

Alec opened a projection of the Habitat 7 they expected to find almost as if he was ignoring everyone’s disbelief or answering them with the holographic image.  When he spoke, everyone listened.

 **Alec:** “This is definitely Habitat 7.  It isn't what we expected but with some luck, and maybe a little elbow grease required, it might be our new Earth.”

 

Someone else spoke and it was clear in their voice how disheartened they felt.

“But it was supposed to  _be_ even better than Earth.  We scanned... we...  we checked.”

 

 **Kai:**  “A lot can change in 600 years and I’m guessing that weird cloud wasn't here when we scanned.”

 

 **Cora:**  “And based on the fact that it seems wrapped around the planet, it probably changed it somehow.”

She switched back to speaking under her breath as she spoke to Kai.

“Kai, this seems like a nightmare rather than paradise.”

 

Kai nodded in agreement with Cora before he responded.

 **Kai:**  “It doesn't look good but there’s no turning back.  Only way is forward.”

 

 **Dunn:**  “You guys wanted to get down there.  I suggest you get to it.”

 

 **Alec:**  “You heard the Captain.  Harper, make sure everyone is prepped, ready, and meets me in the shuttle area in 10.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Yes, Sir.”

she responded as she began walking way while accessing the omni-tool on her wrist. 

 

[[Last Look On Stubborn]](http://i.imgur.com/jGutT9t.jpg)

 

Alec and Cora left along with the nonessential bridge personnel.  Kai, on the other hand, hesitated to leave and went to take one more glance at the planet before he left.  As he did this, Dunn used the opportunity to speak with him.

 

 **Dunn:**  “I want to thank you for keeping your head and not playing favorites.” 

She sighed a little and made sure she was only loud enough for Kai's ears.

“Being here and seeing all of this.”

She took another deep breath to steady herself and shake off the frustration that was trying to pry itself into her mind.  But before she could continue, Kai interrupted her.

 

 **Kai:**  “No need to explain.  This is throwing us all off one way or another, Nozomi.”

Dunn nodded appreciatively.

“Thanks for letting us go off ship.”

 

She scoffed dismissively as she replied.

 **Dunn:**  “Truth be told, I feel like I really didn't have much of a choice.  Your father’s a stubborn one isn't he?”

 

Kai’s mouth formed a partial smile while he looked accusingly at Dunn as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 **Kai:**  “He isn't the only one.”

 

She crossed her arms clearly displeased by the insinuation.  Dunn’s eyes rolled as she decided to concede to Kai's observation, though only slightly.

 **Dunn:**  “I suppose I can be… difficult.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Don’t sweat it.  You both are decision makers that will fight to do what’s best for the 20,000 people on board... even if that may be against each other.”

he chuckled at the end.

 

Still, Dunn didn't even seem to notice Kai's attempt to mix some kidding into what he said.

 **Dunn:**  “Good.”

 

He then turned to leave.  Not the least bit discouraged by his first attempt at humor proving in effective, he tried again to add some levity to the situation.

 **Kai:**  “Besides, stubborn looks good on you.”

 

Dunn tried to show only vexation but couldn't completely hide her finding what he said humorous and, at least in a way, pleasant.  Realizing this, she just tried to get Kai off the bridge before he could see the fullness of her grin.

 **Dunn:**  “Just get out of here, Kai."

As she said this, she had a thought and decided to share it only after a moment of brief uncertainty.

"Oh, and do me a favor.”

Kai, interested in hearing Nozomi's request, paused in his tracks.

“Don't be the red shirt.”

Dunn’s last words of concern only served to confuse Kai.  Dunn impatiently addressed him being puzzled.

“It’s from an old show.  These people traveled in space and…”

She saw that she was only confusing Kai more and felt her nerdiness might be showing too much for her own comfort.  This was why she wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything in the first place.  Nozomi let out a sigh of exasperation and then an awkward laugh.

“I’ll just explain it when you get back.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Oh you have to now.  And I'm looking forward to it.”

he stated now curious as to the meaning of Nozomi's words.  Kai smiled as he left the bridge.

 


	7. Gearing Up

[[Gearing Up]](http://i.imgur.com/lVloOVz.jpg)

 

When Kai entered the gear-up room, he smiled to himself when he noticed Cora, in her per usual efficient way, was practically already prepared to roll out-- and she was the only one.  He then went over to his locker and opened it, groaning a little when he noticed that it was the wrong armor type.  Kai huffed as he shook his head slightly then proceeded to put on the armor assigned to him.  Cora noticed the armor as Kai took out to equip.

 

 **Cora:**  “Medium armor, Jemison?  I would have thought you a heavy.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Oh I am.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Ah, that ‘everything within a 2% margin of error’ thing.  Your armor type…”

 

 **Kai:** “Fell outside the 98% that they got right?  Looks like.”

he chuckled in an attempt to dissipate his annoyance.

 

She smiled at him. 

 **Cora:** “Less than a 2% error ratio always sounds great until they make a mistake with something you want or need, doesn't it?”

 

 **Kai:**  “Heh, ain't that the truth.  Oh well.  When there’s a job that needs doin'…”

 

Cora walked up to Kai.

 **Cora:**  “…you get it done with whatcha got.”

Cora and Kai in unison: “Either way the job gets done.”

 

Both smiled and shared a laugh as they likely both heard Kai’s father's voice in their head as they verbatim repeated his words.  Kai finished putting his gear on except his helmet.

 **Kai:**  “I’m not going to lie.  It’s not the same going down there without Kayla.  I know she’ll get her chance to do it but still.  You know?”

 

 **Cora:**  “I get it.  Besides, you know she’s going to be sore that she wasn't the first one down there.”

She said as she gave Kai’s armor several good smacks in different areas.

 

 **Kai:**  “Oh yeah, definitely.  Not for the reasons most would think, but still.  She’s R&R you know.”

 

 **Cora:** “Recon and Rescue Specialist.”

She nodded as Kai jogged her memory.

 

 **Kai:**  “Kay would want to be first just to make sure it was safe for everyone else.”

 

 **Cora:**  “That’s Kay alright.  Basically the main reason why we assigned that specialty to her.”

 

A sudden thought of his sister made him smile as he grabbed his helmet and put it on.

 **Kai:** “You may not know this, but Makayla was born 42 days 1 minute and 39 seconds before me."

 

 **Cora:** "Well shit Kai."

She laughed hard.

"What were you waiting for?  Them to pull you out?"

 

He laughed too.

 **Kai:** "Hey, technically, I was the one born on time.  40 weeks.  I needed all that time to make sure I came out beautiful."

 

She continued laughing.

 **Cora:** "Uh huh.  I bet."

 

 **Kai:** "Kay was early.  Guess she had to make sure it was safe for her little brother to enter the world.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Well now’s your chance to return the favor.  Slacker.”

she said while grinning. 

 

 **Kai:**  “You bet.  And she’s going to expect a story when she wakes up.  You can count on that.”

 

Cora slapped Kai on the back of the shoulder and then the back of the helmet on his head.

 **Cora:**  “Gear’s good.”

Kai removed his helmet as Cora walked over and touched the Good Luck Rock.

“And let’s not disappoint, Kayla.  We need to get her that story.”

She gave a mild snicker as she continued.

“I don’t think I recall a single time when upsetting her has ever worked out for anyone.”

 

Kai smiled, nodding, at Cora's words while he grabbed his firearm.  Then he went and touched the Good Luck Rock.

 **Kai:**  “Oh truer words rarely spoken, Cora.”

 

After another shared laugh, Cora addressed everyone else still in the Gear-up Room.

 **Cora:**  “Alright people!  Everybody to the shuttle area, ready to be briefed by the Prime Initiator before we head down to Habitat 7!  It's time to do a bit of a home inspection!”

The people in the room erupted affirmatively and then eagerly headed to the tram.


	8. Hostility, A Universal Language

[[Beautiful Isn't It]](http://i.imgur.com/xlDJpYi.jpg)

 

There was an extra bite of chill when the doors of the tram opened to the area adjacent to the Shuttle Bay.  As Cora and Kai entered the space, the gigantic view caused Kai to stop abruptly as if he got caught in something.  He then walked towards the humbling sight of the expanse like a sailor being called by a siren’s melody.  Kai, despite not knowing what they were going to face on their would be homeworld, and already under threat from some unknown anomaly, found it all serene.  Cora walked up next to Kai and stared at him as he looked out completely captivated, and subtly smiled to herself. 

 

She then turned her attention to the celestial bodies as far as her human eyes could see. 

 **Cora:**  “So what do you see when you look out there, Kai?”

 

 **Kai:** “Everything and yet, nothing.  It’s like as much as you and I can see right now, it is nothing compared to all that is out there.  It’s… wonderful.”

 

 **Cora:** “It’s kind of hard for me to see things that way right now.  At least it was before I saw how you... before now."

There was slight exasperation in the breath she let out.

"It’s just that we scanned out here, you know?  Everything was clear.  How can things change so much in what amounts to such a short period of time as far as space is concerned?”

 

 **Kai:** “This much of an epic journey?  Oh yeah.  Things were bound to go wrong but it’s a chance for us to show everyone what we can do.  We can earn our stripes out there.  I mean you can’t tell me you aren't chomping at the bit to see what’s out here.”

 

The corners of her mouth pointed downward as she nodded slightly a few times.

 **Cora:**  “Maybe.  I guess I did always wonder what it was like for explorers when they crossed the ocean.  Nothing but stars and dead reckoning to guide them.” 

She laughed as she continued.

“Oh and the occasional map that said things like ‘X marks the spot’ or ‘danger: here be a dragon’ handy.”

 

They both laughed for a moment.

 **Kai:** “A dragon?”

 

 **Cora:**  “I mean... I wouldn't mind seeing one.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Okay.  Okay.  I think I know what you mean-- though I’d prefer to see said dragon from a safe distance.  Full disclosure.”

 

They smiled at each other somewhat intimately or perhaps it was just their familiarity with one another.

 **Cora:** “Full disclosure, huh?”

 

Before Kai could respond, they both took notice of Hayes just before she interjected.

 **Hayes:** “Safe distance?  Come on now Kai.  You don’t strike me as someone that likes to play it safe.  Besides, you haven’t done any real exploring until you got some scars to show for it.”  She then gave a wink as she firmly nudged him with her elbow and continued to speak.

“Or some bite marks.”

 

Kai wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly felt uncomfortable.  The wink caught him off guard, sure, but it was more than that messing with him.  A vibe.  A feeling or feelings that he didn't know what they were or how to react because of them.  He went to respond, but found his words lacking and attempted to mask his awkwardness by clearing his throat and trying to force a smile.

 **Cora:**  “I’m… going to go.  Should be about time to depart anyway.”

She stated plainly before quickly taking her leave.

 

 **Hayes:** “So, who is that?”

She asked with probing curiosity but also as if she were trying to make it seem as though the answer didn't really matter to her.

 

Kai excitedly relaxed at what he thought was an easy question.

 **Kai:**  “Oh!  That’s Ancillary Initiator Cora Harper.”

 

 **Hayes:** “I know that, Lightweight.”

She said as she tapped his armor indicating she was teasing him because of it, given she was wearing heavy.  Her boldness suddenly turned to slight hesitance as she pressed.

“I know that, Kai.  I mean.  Like.  Well who.  I mean who is she to you?”

 

He was puzzled and thrown off because the inquiry wasn't as plain as he initially thought and he still wasn't sure what it was Samar wanted to know.  Not wanting to displease her again, he was slow to answer.

 **Kai:**  “Uhhh.  Well she-“

 

[[Hyperion Departure]](http://i.imgur.com/ZlhNEjc.jpg)

 

It was difficult to tell who was more relieved when Dr. Carlyle entered and she used his sudden appearance to exit the conversation.

 **Hayes:** “Okay, everybody’s here.  Time to get this party jumping.  See you on the ground, Kai.”

 

He didn't have time to respond before Hayes walked off to rejoin her shuttle team.  Dr. Carlyle simply smiled before walking away, unsure as to what just happened.  Kai took a few more moments to stare out at space before walking to the shuttles.  He saw Cora, who had finished a brief exchange with Dr. Carlyle, but while she seemed to take notice of Kai, she started walking away as if she hadn't.  She then took her position in front of everyone, but off to the side where his father would likely be standing after he finished checking over the shuttles with the Maintenance and Repair Techs.

 

Kai managed to get Cora’s attention and he gave a shrug to ask her what was going on without asking the question out loud.  She gave him an irritated look but then looked away again.  Rather than let that be the end of it, he was subtly making weird faces to try to regain her attention.  She laughed but immediately looked more annoyed after.  Realizing he wasn't going to leave her alone, Cora walked over, in as professional a manner as she could, and stood next to Kai with the intent of speaking with him but that was when Alec made his appearance.  He looked at Kai, but then he turned around as if he were going to head inside his shuttle.  He then spoke over his shoulder.

 **Alec:**  “What is everyone waiting for?  It’s time to embrace your dreams of discovering the beyond.  It’s time to make history.  Get to it.”

Everyone dissipated and headed to their assigned craft but Cora and Kai were still and looked at each other somewhat surprised at Alec’s lack of a speech and odd demeanor.  They then both noticed Alec approaching Kai.  Seeing this, they straightened up in full attention. 

“At ease.”

They both relaxed, but very little.

Alec looked at his son and his mouth started to open but it closed again.  He then looked down then turned away.

“Be careful down there, Malakai.  And do your job well.  You only get one chance to be first.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Sir.  Yes, Sir.”

 

 **Alec:**  “Cora.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Sir.”

She then expeditiously entered the transport Alec was entering as Kai went to the adjacent one.

 

\--------

Upon descent, the shuttles encountered complications due to the planet's severe lightning.

Kai falls out of shuttle trying to save Liam from falling.

\--------

 

[[Planet Surface]](http://i.imgur.com/MjU6BmT.jpg)

 

 **Liam:** “Whew!  That was a nasty fall you took!  Kai, you good mate?”

He said as he ran up to Kai and stood just behind him

 

 **Kai:**  “Not the most gracious thing I've ever done, but nothing really hurt except maybe my pride.”

 

 **Liam:** “Ha!  Thanks for trying to save me back-  well up there.  For trying anyway.  That was some crazy shit!”

The efforts to catch his breath seemed to be in vain at first, but then Liam seems ready after a several strong inhales.

 

 **Kai:**  “It was nothing.”

He raised his left wrist and attempted to check communications using his omni-tool, but got nothing.

 

 **Liam:** “Don’t bother.  Comms are down.  So’s our SAM connect.”

 

He abandoned any further attempts to reach out upon hearing Liam’s words then checked his weapon.

 **Kai:** “Okay.  Your weapon good?”

 

Without a word, Liam pulled out his weapon and fired it at a rock several meters away.

 **Liam:** “Good there.”

 

 **Kai:** “I’d say so.”

He said clearly impressed.

 

 **Liam:** “Alright.  Time we go rescue everyone, yeah?”

 

 **Kai:** “Not exactly, Liam.  If we come across them sure, but our main priority will be to gather as much intel on this place before we rendezvous with the others.”

 

He gestured upward.  There was frustration and agony in his words.

 **Liam:** “Didn't you see what happened up there, Kai?  The other team.  The rest of  _our_ team.  They’re in trouble.  They need _us_.”

 

He gestured for Liam to calm down. 

 **Kai:** “I get where you’re coming from, but those other men and women that came along for this are well trained and loaded with over a century of experience between them.  We have to give that the proper respect.”

 

He was still angry at first, and looked like he was going to deliver another impassioned speech, but the words quickly sank in and he was able to see the reason in what Kai was saying.

 **Liam:** “We respect their skills by trusting in them to be able to hold their own until we can get to them.”

 

 **Kai:** “Right.  Besides, I’m sure they’ll be fine given they got Cora with 'em.”

 

 **Liam:** “What makes you so sure?  I mean, yeah.  She does seem like a badass but falling from up there?”

 

 **Kai:** “Well, in addition to being badass, as you put it, she’s a biotic and a good leader so I’m sure that she, and everyone else that was on that shuttle, are more than alright.”

 

 **Liam:** “She’s a biotic?  Cora?”

 

 **Kai:**  “One of the strongest.”

He started walking in a direction and Liam followed with his weapon at the ready.

“That’s not going to be a problem for you is it Liam?  I know how some people feel about-”

 

 **Liam:** “What?  The biotic thing?  No.  Nah.  It’s like, she’s on our side, so.  Can only help us out.”

 

 **Kai:** “Just keep in mind she’s still a person.  Not a tool or a weapon.”

 

 **Liam:** “No.  I mean yeah!  Right.  I know.”

 

 **Kai:**  “Alright then.  Oh..."

He suddenly stopped causing Liam to nearly run into him.  Kai placed a hand on Liam's shoulder and gave him an intense look.

"And whatever you do..."

 

 **Liam:** "Yeah?" 

He asked almost as scared as he was curious.

 

A smile suddenly graced his face.

 **Kai:** "...don't breath the air."

He struck Liam in the shoulder and chuckled before turning around and walking again.

 

 **Liam:** “Heh.  Noted.”

He said as he followed, not far behind.

 

\--------

they explored as much of the area as they could and marked anything of interest

they also encountered hostiles and found some of their team

\--------

 

[[Recon and Stuff]](http://i.imgur.com/kXsjDuy.jpg)

 

 **Kai:** “I think we have done enough recon around here and we can start making moves to get to our people and back on the Hyperion.”

 

 **Liam:** “Okay good.  I was starting to think we would never look for the others.”

 

Kai rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

 **Kai:** “Just come on.  Cora and the others should be in that direction.”

 

 **Liam:** “What are you basing that on?  I’m in, naturally.  I’ll follow you.  You’re the Crit.  But you know?  What makes you think that?”

 

 **Kai:** “The path we were on when we got knocked out of the sky, protocols, the fact that we've been just about everywhere in the radius where they could have landed except for the area over there.  I know it’s no guarantee, but that’s our best bet.”

 

He started walking in the direction Kai had indicated.

 **Liam:** “Hey, like I said, Kai; I’m in.  Let’s get to it, mate.”

 

\--------

\--------

 

They saw a flare in the direction they were headed in and started moving faster.  It wasn't long before they were within short range communications distance of Cora and they could hear her transmission.

<< **Cora:**  “…ou can hear this… lso be receiving coordina-  Make your way to them if you can- hostiles in area.”>>

 

 **Kai:** “Cora!  Cora!”

 

 **< <Cora: **“Kai?  Are you alright?” **> >**

**Kai:** “Uh yeah!  And I have Liam with me!”

 

 **< <Cora: **“Okay, good.  I take it you've had enough time to do some scouting.  If so, head to our location but keep your guard up.  Hostiles are everywhere.” **> >**

**Kai:** “We’re on our way, approaching you from the south... maybe southwest.”

 

 **< <Cora: **“Good.  There’s an opening to where we are from there and we have the enemy to one side.  From the only path that approaches us in that direction, the hostiles will be on your left.  But if you aren't done scouting, there’s no rush.  We can hand-”

 **Hayes:** “They hit hard, but we hit harder!  We got this!”

 **Cora:** “Yes, we can handle these guys.” **> >**

**Kai:** “Figured you'd be able to hold your own so we're already done the info gathering.  Coming up on you guys now.”

 

 **< <Cora: **“I see you both.  Hit them from there so we have two angles of attack on these things.” **> >**

**Kai:** “You got it.  You get all that, Liam.”

 

 **Liam:** “They won’t know what hit ‘em!”

 

\--------

They manage to clear the enemies.

\--------

 

[[Dropping Drop Ships]](http://i.imgur.com/WJyPUFK.jpg)

 

 **Cora:** “Kai!  Liam!  Get up here like you got something to do boys!”

They both rushed to her.

“Grab ammo or another weapon if need be.  Then Liam, I want you over there.  Hayes, you take that position.  Carlyle, you have that side.  Kai, you float around and support us as needed.  I’ll have near center.  Come on people!  We’ll catch our breath later.”

 

 **Hayes:** “Ancillary!”

 

 **Cora:** “Yes, Hayes?”

 

 **Hayes:**  “The pricks completely knocked our comms so we've lost short range comms too.”

 

 **Cora:** “Damn it!”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “I can fix it, when we’re done with… this.”

 

 **Cora:** “No.  We need that fully repaired ASAP.”

She looked around and at the people she then noticed another ship in the distance, making its approach.

“Change of plans.  Carlyle, you focus on fixing that Communications Array and get it all the way working.  Not just short range.  We need SAM and we need to be able to communicate with the Prime Initiator.”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “Done.”

He immediately went to the device and moved the tools and parts he thought he would need closest to him while keeping a firearm at the ready.”

 

 **Cora:**  “Hayes, as soon as you think you’re good to do it, fall back and cover, Carlyle.”

 

 **Hayes:** “I’ll be with you in no time, Doc!”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “I know you will!”

 

Ships came in and Cora had to yell over the sound of the engines while moving to her position.

 **Cora:** “Good, everyone else, we’re running the original play!”

 

\--------

the combat ends

\--------

 

 **Cora:** “Looks like they’re done.  At least for now.  Everyone alright!?”

 

 **Liam:** “Doing great here!”

 

 **Kai:** “I’m fine.”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “I’m healthy but Hayes was hit while protecting me.”

 

She laughed while tapping the scorch mark on her protection where the blast had struck her.

 **Hayes:** “And I told you I’m battle ready as ever, Doc.”

Samar then looked over at Kai playfully.

“Benefit of rocking armor with some meat on it.”

 

 **Kai:** “Oh, was that comment aimed at me?  Haaaa, haaaaa.”

He mock laughed while really chuckling.

 

 **Hayes:** "Well if the tights fit."

She added with a grin and a wink.  Liam and Dr. Carlyle laughed as did Kai.

 

 **Kai:** “You do know I prefer heavy armor right?  They just got my gear wrong.”

 

 **Hayes:** “You sure, Kai?  I mean it’s alright if you prefer being limber.  No shame in that.”

 

Liam, Carlyle, and Kai laughed partially because of Samar’s joke, but just being relieved they survived such a fierce encounter with an unknown enemy and did so relatively unscathed.  Feeling they had joked around enough, Cora decided to get them focused again.

 **Cora:** “Okay guys.  Lock it up.  Kai, brief me on the status of everyone else.”

 

Liam, due to Cora’s request reminding him of something negative, suddenly became angry and walked over to one of the deceased aliens.  He fired into it at which point Kai stopped him.

 **Kai:** “Come on, Liam.”

 

 **Liam:** “These assholes killed, Kirkland!”

Before Kai could say another word, Liam started to take aim again and was ready to express his fury for a second time but Cora interjected.

 

 **Cora:** “Liam.  I’m sorry about, Kirkland.  But wasting ammo?  We’re going to encounter more of those things and what if you go to pull that trigger and nothing comes out?  What if that’s one less alien that pays for Kirkland’s death because you wasted a clip here?”

He was still very much visibly frustrated and still looked as though he might be pulling the trigger any moment, but then Liam realized that Cora was right.  This allowed Cora to place a hand on the barrel of his weapon gently forcing it to lower.

“So what about everyone else?”

 

He answered Cora now that he was comfortable taking his eyes off Liam. 

 **Kai:** “Fisher’s wounded, but he should make it.  And Greer should have made it to him by now.”

 

 **Cora:** “What about your shuttle?”

 

 **Kai:** “She did the best she could getting us down here, but Habitat 7 is it for her.”

 

 **Liam:** “Yeah, the poor mum's in pieces.”

 

She glanced at the repaired shuttle.

 **Cora:** “So this is going to be our only ride off world.  Dr. Carlyle, where are we with communications?”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “Been working on it almost nonstop.”

He turned his head towards Hayes’ direction with his eyes still mostly fixed on what he was repairing.

“Thanks in no small part to Hayes here.”

Samar gave a quick salute and nod as a “you’re welcome” and as gratitude for him acknowledging her part.

“And… just about… got… There!”

 

As the device could be heard initializing, there was a crackling around it and that is when they all realized that the array was now one of the higher points around them.  While everyone else froze with panic due to the thought their equipment would be irreparably taken down by a merciless bolt from the sky, Cora immediately jumped up the shuttle, took a position near the array, and erected a biotic field which effectively rendered the immense electrical surge harmless.

Dr. Carlyle, who had no idea Cora was biotic, was speechless but so were Liam and Kai, who already knew.  Samar, was also impressed into silence even though she had figured out Cora was a biotic before witnessing this display of her power.  It was just the effortlessness at which she performed the grand feat.  It left all of them in awe.  Her speaking broke their trance.

 **Cora:** “Put up one or two of those alien lightning rods around the tower.”

They all scrambled and quickly got several of the rods up and worked on them.  They acted so quickly that Cora only needed to deflect one or two more bolts before the lightning was drawn to the now functioning rods and the communications link was established.

 

 

[[Primed Initiator]](http://i.imgur.com/xO7JEKG.jpg)

 

 **SAM:** << “QEC link established.  Ancillary Initiator, the Prime Initiator wishes to speak with you.” >>

 

 **Cora:** “Sir.”

 

<< **Alec:**  “Good.  You got the Comm Link working again.  Everyone’s status?”>>

 

 **Cora:** “We’re still in fighting shape.  Kai and Liam are also here.  Unfortunately, they've informed me that Kirkland was killed by hostiles but also said that Greer is fine and currently with Fisher, who is hurt but should make it back to the Hyperion should we find a way to leave the planet.”

 

<< **Alec:**  “I've been working on that.  Meet me at these coordinates and I’ll fill you in on the plan.”>>

 

Alec abruptly ended the transmission before Cora could ask him any questions.  She sighed, slightly exasperated.

 **Cora:** “Okay.  Okay."

She said under her breath as she collected her thoughts.  Cora then started to delegate tasks.

"Samar.”

She moved more towards Cora’s front and stood attentively.

 **Hayes:** “M’am.”

 

 **Cora:** “You and the good doctor here go recover Fisher and Greer.  Once back here, those that are able, do a second and third check on the shuttle to make sure she’s ready to fly when we are.  Oh, and while not a priority, if you can swing it, recover any alien tech and or weaponry you can manage to haul.  Kai, give them the coordinates you marked whenever the two of you discovered anything of interest.”

 

 **Hayes:** “Good as done already.”

She gave a strong nod before turning her attention to the doctor. 

“Come on, Doc!  And bring the pliers!”

 

 **Dr. Carlyle:** “Heh, you got it.  I’m ready to pull some teeth.”

 

As they took off to carry out her orders, Cora turned to Liam and Kai while she appeared to send a report to the Prime Initiator.

 **Cora:** “Gear’s good?  Loaded?”

They nodded as they examined their weapons and armor again.

“Good.  Let’s get moving.”

 

\--------

they make their way to Alec's coordinates

\--------

 

 **Alec:** “Just finished reading your full report, Cora.  I had my suspicions, but the data Kai and Liam gathered confirms that the tower over there is the key to solving our weather problem.”

 

 **Liam:** “Whatever the plan is, we’ll get it done Gaffer.”

 

 **Cora:** “There is a plan, isn’t it, Sir?”

 

He activated his omni-tool and started pressing different keys on its holographic keypad.

 **Alec:** “Well first, we need to drop that field and thin their numbers a little.”

Several explosions went off, and lightning brought the shield down as well as a few of the aliens.

“Now, we do whatever it takes to get to that tower.  Come on!”

Alec immediately took off, giving the others no time to react.

 

\-------

they manage to fight their way through the hostile aliens where they discover a console in front of large doors 

\-------

 

[[Parting the Sky]](http://i.imgur.com/C9iDMoz.jpg)

 

Alec stared at what he imagined to be a console for the doors of the tower.  His helmet obstructed the expression of wonder and fascination on his face as his view transitioned from the console, the door, and the sky.  The steps he made toward the pedestal were slower than efficient.  Alec moved like no one else was around.  He spoke, seemingly to himself which confused the only person paying attention to him at the moment: Cora.  She was silent as she observed him, hoping he would give her direction as to what he wanted her to do but he offered none. 

 **Cora:** “He’s going to try to interface with that thing isn’t he?”

She said to herself while shaking her head at the notion.

“There’s no way I can talk him out of doing it, no matter how crazy and stupid dangerous that is.”

Cora looked around and noticed faint signs of more hostiles approaching.

“May as well give the man some time.”

 

Meanwhile, a different discussion was going on while she was having a conversation with herself. 

 **Liam:** “Damn, Kai!  Your dad was a real corker back there!"

Kai gave Liam an expression that made it clear, he didn't understand what he had said.

"You know?  Like crazy badass!  How was he doing that?  I mean he was using biotics, then tech abilities, and back again like it was nothing!”

 

 **Kai:** “I don’t know.  Doesn't exactly tell me everything.  But hey man, the way you handled yourself was top notch too.”

 

 **Liam:** “Yeah?  I guess we all looked pretty badass plowing through those guys to get here.”

Frustration suddenly pierced Liam’s usual upbeat demeanor.  He attempted to push it away but struggled as sadness started to grip him.  When Kai noticed, he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.  They weren't visible because of the helmet, but there were some tears in Liam’s eyes and one managed to escape.

 

 **Kai:** “Hey.  Kirkland won’t be forgotten you know.  We’ll make sure that no one we lose trying to initiate colonization will be forgotten.  You and me."

He removed the hand he placed on Liam’s shoulder and presented it in front of him as a fist pointed diagonally upward and the side of his forearm towards Liam.

"You in?" 

 

Liam nodded with some vigor and then a grin crept onto his face as he bumped his forearm against Kai’s.

 **Liam:** “You bet!”

 

 **Cora:** “The enemy is regrouping!  Enemies incoming!”

Her voice boomed like thunder despite her not being near them.  It was like she was startling people that were about to doze off.

“Liam, you got our left flank!  Kai, you take the Prime Initiator’s right!  With us, the Initiator will have as much time as he needs do you hear me!?”

They both responded affirmatively as they ran to the positions she designated to them and got at the ready.  She took a position near Alec in order to focus on protecting him.

 

\--------

they managed to force the hostiles into retreating

\--------

 

 **Cora:** "Sir?" 

The enemy had retreated only a few moments ago, when the door’s color changed.  They all took it to mean that it was ready to open.  Alec was so mesmerized by the possibilities of what may lie ahead that he didn’t hear Cora at first.

“Sir?  Sir?”

 

When his amazement was broken by Cora's words, he responded intentionally letting his displeasure seethe in each word.

 **Alec:** “Yes.  What is it Harper?”

 

She was unfazed and expressed a little displeasure of her own in responding. 

 **Cora:** “Do you want us to get everyone back to the shuttle?”

 

 **Alec:** “Yes.  Do that.  And Kai.”

 

Alec suddenly seemed awkward as he said Kai’s name, which was strange for Kai as he wasn't used to hearing his father sound uneasy when addressing him.

 **Kai:** “Yes, Sir?”

 

 **Alec:** “You’re with me.”

 

 **Cora:** “Liam, come on.  Let’s get our squirrel ready to fly.”

 

 **Liam:** “Best of, gents.  See you at the shutter.”

He presented his forearm to Kai who promptly tapped it with his forearm before Liam and Cora took off back towards the shuttle.

 

 **Alec:** “This is what it’s all about, Kai.  Now help me with the door.  Pretty sure it could use a helping hand.”

 

They shoved the door part way open at which point some kind of system kicked in and did the rest of the work.  They both paused and looked at the wondrously alien sight before them. 

 **Kai:** “You were right, dad.  This  _is_  what it’s all about.”

He grabbed his son’s shoulder firmly and shook him while letting out a laugh and smiling, two things Kai rarely saw his father do before.  Then he proceeded to what appeared to be another interface.

“But what now?”

 

 **Alec:** “Simple.  We part the sky.”

He raised a hand towards the illuminated structure closest to him and things appeared to be happening in response to him.  Kai watched in amazement looking to the outside to see if there was any change and then back at his father.  Kai's anticipation was so much that he didn't quite notice the dull ache growing in his head.  The system seemed to be damaged or malfunctioning in someway as it came on line, but it continued through some kind of process.  Suddenly, it sounded as though more systems activated within the structure and then the weather, though not completely, cleared up.  The two men then walked to where they could look at the brighter sky.

“Look at it, Kai.  Not all clear but clear enough for us to get off here and for the Hyperion to make it the next leg of this trip.  This though.  It's a real testament to what people can do when they dare to dream.”

 

 **Kai:** “I have to say-  Emm.”

He closed his eyes trying to find his thoughts.

 

 **Alec:** “Are you alright?”

 

 **Kai:** “Yeah.  Just, this is all overwhelming.  Incredible.”

 

 **Alec:** “Yeah.  It is, isn’t it?  Kai."

He grinned with pride as he looked at Kai.  His expression then changed to one of a more serious tone.

"Listen."

Alec gives a strong inhale then a 

  About you... us.  Well, I just want to say that, I know that some times I-”

Alec's words were interrupted by Kai suddenly convulsing.  

"Kai!?  KAI?!"

He saw his son's eyes open inhumanly wide and then turn completely white as they rolled up into his head and then back down and then back up.  The convulsions stopped but then vomit suddenly splashed inside the visor of the helmet, partially obscuring Alec's view of Kai's face.

 

 **Kai:** “So....oooooomething’s wrng!  Mehyy... Some-  ThING!  MY hea- heAD!  It’s... It's UGH!  ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

His initial thought was to grip his helmet and pull it off but somehow Kai maintained enough of his wits, despite the merciless amount of pain he was feeling, to keep it on and properly sealed.

 

 **Alec:** “SAM!  What’s happening!?”

Were the last words Kai could make out before everything became too distorted for him to understand.  His vision, hearing, sense of touch, balance, everything was warped beyond comprehension.  All Kai felt, tasted, and could hear was his own agony.  He wasn't sure if he was standing or not, or even if his eyes were open or closed, but he was all too aware that he was still conscious.  His brain felt as though it were melting and then he felt something else.  It felt like his mind started becoming twice itself… but not... itself on top of all the searing pain.  Then he felt nothing.  Then he felt everything.  Consciousness.  Unconsciousness.  Then nothingness.


	9. No Rock Bottom in Space

[[We’re Losing Him]](https://i.imgur.com/j0znDfy.jpg)

[[Eyes Initiated]](https://i.imgur.com/vqf5jti.jpg)

 

 **SAM:** “Jemison, are you awake?”

Kai’s eyes slowly opened.  He was familiar with his surroundings but was unsure as to what he was doing there given the last thing he remembered was being on the surface of an alien world.  Despite this, there was a lack of panic as he figured that if he was here, he had been brought there and for good good reason.

“Jemison, do you hear me?”

 

 **Kai:** “Oh, yes. I’m awake and I hear you.  And the others, did we all make it back?”

 

 **SAM:** “Everyone has been returned to the Hyperion.  Including those that were deceased.”

 

He winced as fragmented memories flooded his mind.  Kai thought they were likely triggered by SAM reminding him that they didn't all survive.  Kai experienced ominous feelings as he took notice of SAM’s use of the word “those” given only one person had died prior to his blackout.  He chose to deal with those emotions later and focus instead on figuring out the current situation.

 **Kai:** “And what about you?  Are you alright?  You sound… different.  Closer or something.”

 

Before SAM could answer, Liam popped up from the floor having just noticed Kai's voice.

 **Liam:** “Kai!  It’s good to see you alright, mate!  They said you would be so we knew, but I wanted to be sure, ya know?  But um, who were you talking to just now?”

 

He briefly paused.  Kai wasn't quite sure as to what was going on or why, but it seemed as though Liam wasn't able to hear SAM.  He considered asking him about it, but decided not to say anything until he learned more.

 **Kai:** “I don’t think I was fully awake quite yet.  I’m pretty sure I was dreaming or at least thought I was.”

 

 **Liam:** “Been there before. Oh yeah I almost forgot.”

He then pressed a button on his wrist.

“Guys get to SAM node.  Kai’s up.”

 

 **Kai:** “So were you just lying on the ground the whole time, waiting for me to wake up or did you guys take shifts?”

 

 **Liam:** “Oh.  Well we were supposed to do shifts but I just stuck it out.  Samar was here but soon as she knew you were good, you know.  Come to think of it, I don’t think you were out for that long really.”

 

 **Kai:** “Hey man, either way, thanks for being here.”

 

 **Liam:** “No worries, mate.  You know I've got your back.”

 

 **Kai:** “And I got yours.”

He went to present his forearm and fist to Liam but struggled as he did. Liam met Kai’s forearm sooner than usual so he wouldn't have to raise it as far.

“At least I will as soon as I can.”

 

 **Liam:** “It’s alright.  You just had a bit of a rough go of it is all.  Prolly still knackered.  Betting you’ll be 100 in no time.”

 

Kai thought to himself about how he didn't struggle to lift his arm because he was tired or because of soreness.  There was something else wrong.  Off.  His body just felt strange as if it was taking him longer to figure out how to do things that he normally did without thinking. He decided to keep this to himself as well.

 **Kai:** “You’re probably right.  A bit more shuteye would likely do the trick.”

 

 **Liam:** “You know it!”

 

 

[[You’re Prime Initiator]](https://i.imgur.com/CT75l4P.jpg)

 

The door opened as Liam finished his sentence.  Cora, Nozomi, Harry, and Lexi entered the room shortly after.  Lexi and Harry, without hesitation or much of a word, began a thorough examination of Kai.

 **Lexi:** “Strange. Very strange.”

she remarked as she looked at some of her findings. 

 

 **Harry:** “It is indeed.”

As he concurred with Lexi, the others looked on with concern and confusion while Harry and Lexi continued their tests.

 

 **Cora:** “What’s wrong?!  I thought you both said he was fine!”

 

 **Harry:** “He is.  He’s safe, Cora.  It’s just that-”

 

 **Lexi:** “I mean this is incredible!  His baseline numbers were already impressive.  Almost off the charts so, but now?  I mean how is this possible?”

She asked almost rhetorically as she forcefully manipulated Kai’s head and face.  Lexi’s demeanor was increasingly intrusive as there were times it seemed as though she would force her head into Kai’s mouth or eye sockets if she could, just to get a closer look.

“There’s definitely, definitely signs of synaptic misfire.  Like the wiring is off.  No changed.  Off.  Just off?  Misaligned signal firing?  Yes.  Which means there MUST be a reduction in efficiency.  It would have to be!  There is, right?  And yet reflexes, eye-movement, everything is even faster than they were before.  Could that mean-”

 

 **Harry:** “Lexi?”

 

Upon hearing Dr. Carlyle’s voice, she completely stopped moving.  She had done it again.  Got lost in the science.  Initially, Lexi surveyed the room with just her eyes and then looked into Kai’s.  A strange sensation overtook the deeper tendrils of her scalp as she just now became consciously aware of how close her face was to his.  There was a quiet panic inside her though she was uncertain as to why, but Kai simply stared almost unflinchingly back into her eyes.  Inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs asking herself how she got there and what she should do, but externally she was deceptively collected.

 **Lexi:** “Oh, okay.  I’m.  I’m sorry. Kai.  I’m going to back away now.  Okay?”

 

 **Kai:** “Sure.”

he responded plainly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

 **Lexi:** “But I would say that he… I mean you.  You’re fine.  You’re fine.  Medically.”

 

 **Kai:** “I appreciate the clean bill of health you two.  I’m also relieved to see, that just about everyone made it.”

He had suspected something was wrong before, but the expression everyone had as he said those words made it clearer that something else terrible occurred while he was unconscious.

 

As she strained to keep her sadness reserved, Cora reluctantly stepped forward.

 **Cora:** “Ahem, so Alec.  You’re father.  He-  I’m sorry.  I can’t do this.”

She abruptly left with Harry and Liam in close pursuit each giving a reason as they proceeded to exit.

 

 **Liam:** “I’ll make sure she is...  We’ll talk soon, gaffer.”

Kai's eyebrow raised as he took notice of how Liam addressed him.

 

 **Harry:** “I will be back in med if anyone needs me.”

 

Lexi seemed ready to say what everyone else had avoided when Nozomi stepped forward.

 **Nozomi:** “Kai, your father is dead.  The medical specialists, including Harry and Lexi, did everything they could for him but he didn't make it.”

 

He started rapidly running through events in his mind.  Some of the things he remembered.  They didn't feel right or it they felt like things he shouldn't remember.  Kai had deduced that something like this had happened before Nozomi said anything but it didn't seem to reduce his shock and confusion.

 **Kai:** “What?  How?  What happened?”

 

 **Lexi:** “Well, one of the reasons we were checking on you so much is because something happened on the planet that we still don't quite understand.  It seemed that you were in some kind of danger and your father felt the only way to save you would be to transfer his connection, with SAM, to you; this effectively, in addition to saving your life, made… makes you the Prime Initiator.”

 

 **Kai:** “What?!  Why?  And what does this have to do with him dying?”

 

 **Lexi:** “As it turns out, the connection Alec had with SAM was more complicated and deeper than anyone could have imagined.  To be honest, I still don’t fully understand it myself but transferring the Initiator authorization to you...  he likely knew it would be fatal to him.  It appears he sacrificed himself... so that you would live.”

 

 **Kai:** “My father, always the hero.  He…  Our relationship was never...  It was challenging, him and I.  But I…  He saved us.  If he hadn't interfaced with that thing…”

Kai looked up as he tried to process everything.

 

Seeing how uncomfortable Lexi was becoming and being aware enough to know the Asari doctor was likely starting to feel Kai’s intense emotions, Nozomi subtly gestured for Lexi to leave.  She gladly took the cue.

 **Lexi:** “Listen, Jemison.  I am a psychologist so if you need to… just know that you shouldn't deal with this alone and I’m always available to talk.”

 

 **Kai:** “Thank you.”

She gave a reassuring grin, trying to hold back the amount of grief she was feeling from Kai.  As soon as it was acknowledged by him, Lexi left as quickly as she could due to finding it difficult to manage the swell of emotion from herself and Kai.

 

 

[[A Few Hours to Decide]](https://i.imgur.com/WpTiRCh.jpg)

 

After Lexi exited, Nozomi waited a few moments before speaking to Kai who seemed deep in thought.

 **Nozomi:** “Kai, you want to talk about it?”

 

 **Kai:** “I mean, I’m not happy to find out my father’s dead.  But I dunno.  I… think overall, I’m fine to be honest and that kind of bothers me.  It’s like I feel grief sure, but I don’t feel like crying or anything like that.  And on top of that, I’m Prime Initiator too.  It’s all just a lot and unexpected.”

 

Seeing no space next to Kai, Nozomi sat down behind him and placed a hand on his back.  After a little while, she began rubbing his back in a consoling manner.  He turned towards her and the hand that she had on his back fell to one of his thighs.  She slowly pulled the hand away but remained seated as they exchanged expressions as if they were having a conversation without words.  The silence was lasting and yet there was no awkwardness.  They weren't sure how long they could have sat there but it ended when Nozomi received a page from the bridge.  There was a strong sigh of displeasure from her, before she stood up to leave.

 **Nozomi:** “I’d tell you everything is going to be alright but the truth is, at this point, I don’t know if it will or not.  But we didn't come all this way just to give up.”

 

 **Kai:** “You’re right.  You're definitely right.”

He said as if he was trying to convince himself.  It wasn't that he wasn't sure as to whether or not they should give up.  Kai knew there was no way that giving up was even an option.  It was that he was uncertain about the new role that was essentially forced upon him.

“It should be Cora you know.”

He said as Nozomi turned to exit.

 

She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder.

 **Nozomi:** “Maybe.  Really that’s for you to decide; if you were the right choice or not.  You can either walk onto that bridge when we need you, or you can stay here and dwell.  There’s no doing both.”

She started to walk out again.

“You only have a few short hours to decide.  We’ll be at the Nexus by then.”

 

 

[[Private Channel]](https://i.imgur.com/CmpKSQJ.jpg)

 

As soon as Nozomi exited, SAM started speaking.

 **SAM:** “Captain Dunn is correct.  It is up to you whether or not your father’s sacrifice will carry any positive meaning.  I know your father would want us to grow stronger from his passing as he said that pain emboldens the resolve of those that are strong.  I believe that you are strong, Prime Initiator, and that your father believed the same.”

 

Kai pushed away his doubts, to avoid dealing with them for the time being, and as a result he seemed to also ignore SAM’s comment for now.  He instead chose to address some other things from earlier.

 **Kai:** “Liam couldn't hear you earlier and you sound different to me.  Is this some sort of private channel?  Did my father and you also have a private channel?”

 

 **SAM:** “Yes.  The Prime Initiator kept it secret from everyone but him and I were significantly more entwined with one another than other Initiators are with their SAMs.  That deeper connection allowed me to get to know him better.  Now you and I are similarly connected.”

 

 **Kai:** “I see.  So tell me SAM, what happened down there?”

 

 **SAM:** “Your father wanted to interface with the structure on Habitat 7.  It was something I advised against.”

 

 **Kai:** “Why?”

 

 **SAM:** “The technology we have encountered in this galaxy is unlike any from the Milky Way and uses a language I am not familiar with even now.  Even if we were in the Milky Way, I would have needed some time to create a buffer between Alec and that with which he wished to interface in order to reduce the probability of harm to either one of us.  In this case, the time it would have taken to create an effective buffer of any kind was unknown granted the significant differences between our technology and the one encountered on Habitat 7.”

 

 **Kai:** “But with the storms intensifying, he knew that our chances of survival would be low.  Even the Hyperion was in danger and so he took the risk.”

 

 **SAM:** “Correct.  It is uncertain as to whether what occurred was the alien system naturally defending itself, a malfunction, the normal operation of the system being incompatible with us or any combination of those factors, but it reacted in a way that threatened the previous Prime Initiator.  I reacted as quickly as possible.  I believe what I experienced would be comparable to panic.  I was able to protect Alec Ryder but whatever was coming from the structure, used me to flow elsewhere.”

 

 **Kai:** “It flowed to me because of my implant.”

 

 **SAM:** “I believe it was that combined with the fact that you were in close proximity to your father as neither Ancillary Initiator Cora nor Security and Response Specialist Liam were affected.  I can only conclude that this was due to them being further away at the time of interface.  He asked me to protect you the way I had shielded him, but this was impossible due to the implant being the only link between you and I.”

 

 **Kai:** “Right.  You were intertwined with him in a way that could allow you to protect him.”

 

 **SAM:** “Correct.  Even now, I have yet to have devised an effective way of protecting the others should interfacing with another similar structure be required.  Alec, without hesitation, chose to transfer me to you.  Had he not done so, you would have perished.”

 

 **Kai:** “I see.  But this means that...  SAM, if you’re removed from me or if I decide to transfer Initiator authority to someone else, does this mean I will die too?  Like my father did?”

 

 **SAM:** “Uncertain.  While our connection is similar to the one I shared with your father, both your neurology and physiology differ from Alec Ryder’s in significant ways.  It is possible you could survive my removal from you.  Despite this, attempting to transfer me would not be recommended.  The effects would likely prove to be quite adverse even if they did not result in your death.”

 

He looked around again as if he was taking notice that he was in SAM node for the first time despite having noticed when he initially woke up.

 **Kai:** “So I suppose the partial transfer kept me stable just long enough for them to get me here and perform the full transfer that would allow you to save me?”

 

 **SAM:** “That is incorrect.  While bringing you here was necessary in order to complete our integration, the partial transfer was sufficient enough for me to immediately prevent any further harm to you.  That is to say that your life was saved prior to our return to the Hyperion.”

 

 **Kai:** “That can’t be.  I… I remember moments where...  There were times I woke up very briefly.  I could see and hear them trying to save my life.  I _felt_ myself dying.”

 

 **SAM:** “The memories you’re referring to appear to be from your father’s last moments as they attempted to save  _his_ life.”

 

He tried to focus on the fragments of memory and as he did, he took notice of things he hadn't noticed before.  Whereas initially the memories seemed to be his own, details made it clear that they were not his memories although he experienced them from a first person perspective.

 **Kai:** “How am I…  The connection with you.  That must be why I have some of his memories.”

 

 **SAM:** “This is, at least, partially correct.  Under normal conditions, none of your father’s memories would have been part of the transfer.  However, interfacing with the tower on Habitat 7 had some unusual effects on both of your minds as well as the transfer process.”

 

 **Kai:** “That would explain why some of my mind feels like I don’t have access to it.  Like it is there but not.”

 

 **SAM:** “It is possible that the memories were damaged in some way, or at least those particular portions of the brain may have sustained damage or alterations due to interfacing with the tower.”

 

He nodded, but with uncertainty as he wasn't entirely sure if he understood SAM's theory.  Either way, he concluded that they weren't going to be able to figure out everything that happened right now so there was no need to continue trying. 

 **Kai:** “I think that’s enough for now SAM.  I think we should try to get some rest before we reach the Nexus.”

 

 **SAM:** “I find this request curious.  All readings indicate a complete lack of fatigue.”

 

 **Kai:** “Well I’m finding it a little difficult to move.”

 

 **SAM:** “This is likely due to you needing to become accustomed to the new synapses now that I am a part of them.  Though you are still adjusting, it should be noted that you are adapting to the change quite rapidly.”

 

 **Kai:** “So… would you say… after some rest… I might be adjusted enough to move around effectively?”

 

 **SAM:** “Ah yes.  I understand what you did there.”

 

 **Kai:** “Yeah.”

 

 **SAM:** “By drawing attention to the previous request you made, you were making your original point.”

 

 **Kai:** “That is correct.”

 

 **SAM:** “The question was rhetorical in nature.”

 

 **Kai:** “Mhmm.  Exactly.”

 

 **SAM:** “One might even see it as a form of humo-“

 

 **Kai:** “SAM.”

 

 **SAM:** “Yes Prime Initiator?”

 

 **Kai:** “I’d like to get some rest now.”

 

 **SAM:** “Of course.”

 

Kai laid back and closed his eyes.  His thoughts immediately consumed by everything he was trying to avoid thinking about earlier.  He inhaled slowly then exhaled even slower and attempted to work through everything as he fell back to sleep.

 

\--------

hours pass

\--------

 

 

[[No Welcoming Committee]](https://i.imgur.com/jK2q8Bf.jpg)

 

Her smile was subtle but it was one Kai noticed right away as he walked onto the bridge.  Despite his presence being enough of an answer, he still gave Nozomi a firm but reserved nod in reference to their previous chat.

 **Nozomi:** “Jemison, it is good to see you on the bridge.  As you’re aware, we've arrived at the Nexus.”

Her smile faded as she turned her attention back to the viewing monitor.

“We’re docking now actually, however things are not looking promising.”

 

 **Kai:** “What’s going on?”

 

 **Cora:** “For starters, the Nexus is incomplete.  It should be fully constructed by now and on top of that, it doesn't even look operational.”

 

 **Nozomi:** “That and none of the other arcs appear to have arrived.”

 

 **Liam:** “Looks like we’re having a bit of a mare... but, could be worse.”

 

 **Lani:** “How?  We find the Nexus like this after everything else?  Our golden world was so not golden that living on it is impossible, we’re at war with the aliens we came across, we hit some cosmic cloud of God-knows-what, and our Initiator… the Prime Initiator is dead!  How could this be wor-”

 

 **Cora:** “Our Prime Initiator isn't dead, Bridge Assistant Knox.”

 

Cora’s words were immediate and piercing; proving effective in causing Lani to feel the immediate insensitivity of her words.  The feeling she had put her foot in her mouth was evident in how Lani looked down upon hearing Cora, but then she forced herself to look directly at Kai as she, in response to Cora, corrected herself.

 **Lani:** “Oh.  Of course not.”

 

Cora reluctantly looked at Nozomi feeling as though she may have overstepped but Nozomi's expression made it clear she saw no problem with what Cora had done.  After a brief pause, Nozomi attempted to nudge Kai to say something by feigning the need to clear her throat while giving him a look.  Kai looked away but his gaze was met by Cora’s, who was clearly in silent agreement with Nozomi.

 

Realizing his protests would be of no use, he forced himself to speak up.

 **Kai:** “It.  I… I know it looks like, if we’re not at rock bottom, we must be damn close to it.  But we didn't come all the way here and… we didn't go through everything we've been through so far… for nothing.  It might be hard to do keep going, but this isn't the time to lose hope.  Let’s just focus on the mission.”

Everyone seemed to approve of Kai’s words and were understanding of his speech not being perfect.  This helped him feel a little less awkward in the moment, enough for him to make a small try at humor.

“Besides, like Liam said, things can always be worse.  Like... we could be out of toilet paper.”

Liam was the first to laugh but others quickly joined in.  The bad joke helped ease some of the tension as the Hyperion finished attaching itself to the Nexus.

 

 **Nozomi:** “We’re here.  Funny isn't it?  Took us over 600 years to get here and somehow it feels like only now our adventure is beginning."

Others nodded as Nozomi gave a scoff with a half smile.  She then turned to Kai.

"Well, I’m going to have the crew commence with turning this bird into a battery, while you check out the Nexus.  Good luck, Prime Initiator.”

Kai simply nodded before he began to exit the bridge with Cora and Liam.

“Knox, give me the comm.”

 

 **Lani:** “Yes M’am.”

 

<< **Nozomi:** “Crew of the Hyperion, this is Captain Nozomi Dunn speaking.  We have arrived at our intended destination, the Nexus.  It is likely that the Nexus has also faced obstacles as construction has not been completed, and this seems like yet another thing on the list of things that have gone wrong.  Now our Prime Initiator believes that this is not the time to lose hope...  and I am in agreement with him.  Look around you and see everyone.  Really see them.  They are counting on you.  You are counting on them.  You are counting on yourself.  And there are plenty of others that you cannot see, both on this ship and not, some awake and some not, that also are counting on you.  What I am saying is this: we have a job to do and until we no longer can, we push and fight to get.  That.  Job.  Done.  We didn't just bring people from the Milky Way, we brought a part of its soul and that soul is enduring.  It finds a way to exist even in the face of the impossible.  So we're likely far from achieving our goal and there will be more things that do not go our way, but you know what?  I say good.  Because that'll be just one more thing that we get to tell to go fuck itself right before we prove that we not only belong here, but we earned the right to be here!” >>

Everyone felt rejuvenated and that took the form of enthusiastic cheering in response to Nozomi's words.  It was an uproar that could even be heard from inside the tram as its doors closed.  Nozomi looked around at her bridge crew and they responded amicably and with renewed vigor.  Nozomi nodded several times at them.

“Lani.”

 

Was enough for Knox to know what her captain wanted from her.

 **Lani:** “Yes M’am.”

<< “All relevant personnel, the Hyperion is fully docked and coupled with the Nexus.  Begin procedures to convert the Hyperion from arc to generator mode. >>

 

Meanwhile, in the tram…

 **Liam:** “Oh wow, gaffer.  Nozomi’s speech was better than yours.”

 

 **Kai:** “Shut up, Liam.”

All three of them shared a laugh as the doors closed and they proceeded towards the Nexus.

 

 

[[Arrival Initiated]](https://i.imgur.com/NuSt3Rn.jpg)


End file.
